Masked Secrets
by Myahle
Summary: Rangiku hated dances. When a fox-faced man comes begging to dance however, she can't seem to shake him off, and ends up trying the one thing she never saw herself doing, not to mention, finding the last person she thought she'd ever see again.


_Rangiku hated dances. It wasn't because she didn't like to party, hell, she was great when it came to that. She was never taught how to dance at a formal though. When a fox-faced man comes begging to dance however, she can't seem to shake him off, and ends up trying the one thing she never saw herself doing, not to mention, finding the last person she thought she'd ever see again._

**Second GinRan fic ;D Hope you guys enjoy~  
DISCLAIMER; Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo. I also don't own Romeo && Juliet ...**

The woman was dressed in scarlet red, a fine silk that flowed freely with each stride she took. Her long golden hair was tied with a ribbon to match her attire, high on her head, formally kept out of her way if she were to dance. Her eyes, crystal blue, glanced around at the eager dancers, but lingered no longer on one person than the other.

She wouldn't dance, for she kept to the side watching other guests as they danced around the grand ballroom. Suitors asked for the woman's hand, however, she politely turned them down, or made a quick, but hasty exit. She had no intention of attending the ball in the first place, more or less, dancing with fools wanting to get lucky, or drunk. If her cousin Orihime wasn't so naïve, the woman would've let the girl go by herself.

But that wasn't the only reason the woman hated being there.

She didn't know how to dance.

The oddest aspect of the dancing crowd, was that each guest wore an adorned mask covering their eyes. Though there were eyeholes allowing all to see, these exotic masks concealed the dancers' identities; pleasuring those with dark desires and of course, blossoming lovers. It made partners more interesting, for it was a guessing game to some, and others, a creative décor.

The woman sighed, drowning the last of her champagne. She then hitched up her dress and briskly made her way over to her shy cousin. The young ginger girl turned from her partner shyly, and smiled at her cousin.

"Rangiku! Having fun yet?" she teased, knowing full well the older woman was not a bit excited as she was. She then frowned, sensing the older woman wasn't going to crack. "You should at least dance with someone tonight."

"You're one to talk, Inoue. You haven't danced with a single person here," she stated.

"I've dance with many guys, thank you very much," she said with a pout, "you just weren't paying attention."

"Nor do I intend to…" the blonde sighed. "I'm going on ahead. Be careful." The younger girl nodded playfully and turned back to the strawberry blonde she was previously conversing with. "I mean it, Inoue. Don't take anything these scoundrels give you- no food, or drinks," she paused and turned to the boy beside Orihime, "I mean it."

The outside air was cold, the wind pricking at her exposed skin. She hurriedly began to descend down the stairs that lead to the entrance.

"My, my, my…what's the rush, my dear?"

Rangiku stopped abruptly hearing the chilly voice behind her. She turned and peered into the darkness behind her searching for where the man had spoken from. A man was leaned against the railing of the elegant stairway, his face turned in the direction of where she stood. He wore a mask that resembled a fox, covering all of his face compared to her mask that only covered her eyes. There were no eyeholes, only painted-on slits on the front of the mask.

"I don't take kindly to strangers who stalk women in the night," she said coldly.

"Ah, but I ain't strange, ya see," he retorted teasingly.

"Oh, but you don't deny the stalking part." she mocked, slowly backing away from where the man was.

If he weren't wearing a mask, Rangiku was sure he would be smiling now; a smile, no grin, holding a dark secret that gave her chills. This man looked harmless, however, his features were unmistakable and odd. His hair was unruly and silver, illuminated in the moonlight that fell down upon the two. He was dressed in an all white suit, hanging loosely on his frail body. Rangiku could defend herself is she needed, but there was something about this man that struck her wrong.

There was also something telling her to not be afraid.

"I wouldn't call it stalking, my lady. I just want to ask you a question, that's all."

She blinked as the man outstretched his hand, cautiously at her.

"Dance with me."

"The answer's no," she replied steadily. Rangiku took another step back, feeling that there was a drop off to the next step below. She lost her balance then and fell backwards into strong arms that supported her until she regained her footing. "There's the first step. Now you follow that with a side step, half turn and-"

Rangiku pushed the silver haired man off of her who stood with open arms. She wrapped her arms around herself and glared at the chuckling man who was now in front of her, cautiously taking one step towards her. She took one step back as he advanced each time, he two. It was a dance itself as the two kept this behavior until the blonde was against the railing. Sensing the fear in her eyes, the silver haired man stopped and once again, outstretched his arm slowly to her.

"One dance."

"No," she said quietly, "I know what you want, but I won't go down without a fight." The man sighed. He brought his hand up to the mask he wore and pinched the bridge where his nose was.

"Honestly, ya make me sound like some sorta' rapist. I just want," he brought up one finger and held it up as if to emphasize his point, "one dance."

Rangiku, breathing heavily, eyed the man. Though this was probably the creepiest man she had ever met, she felt a familiar air to him. Her mind was screaming to run, but her body was locked and erect. Her heart however, pounded wildly against her chest.

With fear? No.

Excitement.

Desire to trust this man and to do something she's always wanted to.

But could she trust him?

She knows what all men want.

That, not a "dance".

But…

"I can't." she said weakly, bringing her eyes to meet his. "Can't?" he repeated, "can't what?" She huffed, averting her gaze and feeling childish all at once. "I can't…dance."

"Ya don't say!" he chuckled, scratching the top of his head awkwardly. The woman in front of him glared. She felt stupid now thanks to him, feeling as if she were flawed. A woman at her age is supposed to know how to dance, whether it be party or formal. She couldn't help that though, being an orphan. She had no one to teach her how to dance as other girls were taught. So she kept the secret buried down, avoiding any type of social event that involved dancing. A silly idea, yes, but it did work until now.

"I can teach ya. It's real easy." The masked man gently took the woman's hand, leading her up the stairs and over to the canopy outside the ballroom. He placed a hand on the flustered woman's waist, lingered a bit, and then drew hers on his shoulder. "Don't get frisky!" she cried feeling his hand snake up her side, her face reddening as the man laughed. "Sorry, Madam. Now, hold my hand like this," he motioned, "and follow my steps."

The woman watched their feet as they moved in circles, slowly and elegantly. She stepped on him a few times, though he didn't seem to mind. Eventually the two became comfortable enough to where their positions changed- Rangiku's head lay on the man's chest, her arms around is neck, while his rest around he waist.

Time stood still as the two danced; Rangiku's first dance, and though it was with a complete stranger, she didn't mind at all. He didn't feel strange, if anything she felt safe and at home. Everything about him felt safe and familiar; his smell, his grasp, his voice…

Rangiku tore apart from the man as the clock tower struck midnight with a gasp. The sudden departure of the two caused both of their masks to fall, shattering on the concrete into shimmering little fragments. Startled blue eyes met tender translucent ones. Seizing the opportunity, the man pressed a delicate kiss on her lips.

" _'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night!'_ " The man grinned and bowed, swiftly maneuvering around the dumbstruck woman. She reached out instinctively for his sleeve, but was too late. Tears filled her eyes, just as it did long ago with that man's departure.

"Gin…" she said softly, pressing a hand to her mouth.

"Rangiku!" Orihime called, turning the corner to find her companion standing with her hand pressed to her mouth. "Are you alright? I was looking everywhere for you! Why are you still here?" The young girl had tears in her eyes.

Rangiku smiled then and shook her head.

She wouldn't tell her,  
- for then it would only be a memory.

For now, it'll remain _her_ secret, buried deep down for only her to know.

* * *

**The line Gin quotes is from Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. Please review!**


End file.
